Hostile Takeovers
by tori-black
Summary: Lily, Ali and Bella want James, Sirius and Remus. Who happen to be the biggest players ever. But that's not going to stop them.
1. You little witch

Lilian Evans and her best friend, Alicia Potter, were having a huge fight in the Potter's living room. Watching them were Alicia's parents, her twin brother James and his best friend Sirius Black.

'You little witch!' screamed Lily.

Alicia's face went pale, as did those of her mother, father, brother and Sirius.

'Why is everybody looking at me?' shouted Lily. 'And Alicia, even I didn't know you where that slow, you're supposed to respond, remember?'

The whole family looked relieved. 'Umm…Lily?' said James.

'Yeah?' she said. She was really confused now.

'You said that calling someone a witch is an insult. Is calling someone a wizard an insult as well?' James asked.

'No.' answered Lily simply.

'But why is a witch an insult and a wizard not?'

Lily sighed. 'Because when you think of wizard, you think of a nice loony old guy with a funny hat who decided to put a sword in a stone. A witch is an old hag who has hair that sticks out everywhere, no offence James (James' hair Was always messy and went in every direction), they have green skin, huge brown warts, ugly hooked noses and they ride around on broomsticks with their black cats, cackling evilly while deciding which innocent child to eat next.'

Everybody was looking at her. 'Ok, Ali, I'm sorry for calling you a witch. Friends?'

Alicia smiled. 'Friends.'

Everybody else was still looking at Lily. 'So yeah I'm gonna go home now.'

She turned and walked out, with everybody staring at her. She lived right next door, so she was home soon. 

'Shit.' she said to herself in her bedroom. 'I always thought the Potters were weird but that was crazy.'


	2. Diagon Alley

The next day, Lily came running into the Potter's house holding something that looked like a letter.

'James Potter, this is NOT funny!' she shouted. James, Sirius, Alicia and Mr. and Mrs. Potter all came into the entrance hall where she was standing from different directions.

'What did I do?' asked James.

'Well, just because maybe I have a slightly stereotyped view of witches and wizards, which, by the way doesn't matter because they don't exist, you send me this stupid letter. And you get an owl to deliver it. An owl! Did you actually expect me to believe it? Oh yes there is definitely a Hogwarts and a platform nine and three quarters. You could have at least made it slightly believable. There is no such thing as platform nine and three quarters. And honestly, where are you supposed to buy a wand? And a cauldron? If this is what you do in your spare time you have an amazingly sad life!' With that she chucked the letter at James ('Ouch!') and stormed off.

'Mum!' James said.

'What dear?' Mrs. Potter said. 

'It's real. Lily's a witch!'

'Are you sure? You didn't do this to her James?'

'No! Look for yourself!' he handed the letter to his mother.

'You're right. I better go and talk to her and her family.'

*                                                          *                                                                      *

Half an hour later Mrs. Potter was still trying to convince Lily.

'Lily, dear, the letter is real. You are a witch.'

'I can't be witch. I'm not an old hag!'

'Lily, I'm a witch. Look I'll show you something magic.'

Lily looked up. 'Really?'

Mrs. Potter smiled. She took out her wand, said 'Wingardium Leviosa', and the book Lily was reading rose up into the air.

'Am I really a witch?'

'Yes. You are really a witch, and so are Alicia, James and Sirius.'

'Ok.'

*                                                          *                                                                      *

The Potters, Sirius and Lily were all in Diagon Alley. they had just gotten Lily an account at Gringotts. They were on their way to get wands, when James and Sirius saw  something and ran up to a shop, their noses pressed against the glass.

'Wow' said Sirius.

'I know.' said James.

Lily walked over to see what they were looking at, expecting something amazing. She suffered a severe letdown. 'What, haven't you guys ever seen a broom before? I mean, I guess the broom is a great invention, but who cares about cleaning enough to pay 100 galleons for a broom?'

James and Sirius stared at her in amazement. 'You would use a broom, a Nimbus 1000, for cleaning?'

'What else do you use brooms for? Unless you wanted to put it on display.'

'Quidditch.'

'That's not even a word.'

'Of course it's a word. It's a sport.' James said exasperatingly.

'The best sport.' added Sirius.

'You're going to tell me all about it aren't you?'

'Yep. Quidditch is…'

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise.


	3. Snape

After James and Sirius had told her everything anyone could possibly want to know about Quidditch, she had already bought all her school supplies and her wand. (She had done everything while listening to them.) They went back via Floo powder and arrived in the Potters living room.

'Umm thanks for taking me to Diagon Alley.' Lily said to Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

'Sure.' Mrs. Potter. 'Tomorrow we'll come pick you up and take you to Kings Cross Station ok?'

'Ok'

Lily turned and walked home. 

*                                                                      *                                                          *

'LILY!' Alicia shouted from outside Lily's home. 'We're going!'

'Bye Mum, Dad, Petunia' said Lily.

'Bye darling, have fun.' replied her parents. Petunia just glared. Lily grabbed her stuff and ran outside to the Potter's car. She got in, and sat next to Alicia.

'Oh God Petunia's such a bitch.'

'Why?' asked Alicia.

'Are you kidding? When I went home last night, I just walked in and she said "Get away from me you freak! I can't wait till you leave tomorrow! You'll be all alone and nobody will like you because you're sooooooo ugly. I mean, you have red hair. If I had red hair I'd kill myself. Don't look at me like that! You're just jealous because I'm prettier and smarter and funnier than you AND I have a boyfriend! As I already said, you're ugly and nobody will ever like you, especially not boys. I'm leaving, being around such a freak is disrupting my aura!"'

Lily realised that everybody in the car was listening to her now. She blushed bright red.

'You know that's not true Lily don't you?' asked Mrs. Potter.

'Yeah…I um know yeah.'

'Good. Now I believe we're here.'

They all got out of the car. James and Sirius started going on about how Petunia looked like a horse.

'Hey, don't insult horses!' said Alicia, which made everyone laugh.

Before Lily knew it they were outside platforms 9 and 10. Her ticket said Platform     9 ¾.

She shrugged. Nobody else seemed worried.

'Ok, bye everyone!' said Mr. and Mrs. Potter. 'Be good!'

James and Sirius ran through the wall between Platforms 9 and 10. Lily looked at Alicia in amazement.

'Did they just go through a wall?'

'Yes Lily come on!' Alicia grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her through the wall. Lily looked at her. 'Did I just walk through a wall?'

Alicia just laughed. They walked over to James and Sirius, who had met up with two of their other friends, Peter and Remus.

They were all talking when they heard a voice behind them.

'Hello Potter. What are you doing, talking to a mudblood.' said the boy. He had horrible black greasy hair.

'Lily's not a mudblood.' said Alicia.

'Yes she is. Mudblood, mudblood.' He taunted her. Everyone on the platform was looking at them now.

'Being a mudblood's better than being able to provide McDonalds with grease for a year.' said Lily. When she saw the look on his face she continued. 'You know, I thought wizards would be smarter than this. I at least thought they would have heard of shampoo.'

Alicia, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were rolling around on the floor, laughing like crazy. The boy, who was called Snape, looked at them in disgust, before walking off.

'Oh Lils, that was classic!' said Alicia. 'C'mon lets get on the train.'

James, Sirius, Peter and Remus, or the Marauders as they called themselves, were looking at Lily with respect. They followed her onto the train, and sat down.

'Lilian I-don't-know-your-middle-name Evans, we are forever in your debt for humiliating Snape?' said Sirius.

Lily laughed. 'Humiliated?'

'Yeah!' exclaimed James. 'Everybody was watching you and laughing at Snape.'

At this Lily went bright red.


	4. the lake

'Lily, don't get embarrassed, nobody likes Snape. My girl, you are on your path to popularity, and I will be right up there with you.' said Alicia.

'The Marauders too.' added Sirius. 'After all, what's more important than popularity?'

Lily grinned. 'Sirius, you're just a big egotistical maniac.'

'Ooh, big words for little people.' teased James. Unfortunately he had hit a delicate spot. Lily had always been short for her age and hated being teased about it.

'What?' she said in a dangerous whisper.

James looked really nervous. She looked really scary right now. Her emerald green eyes looked like they could kill him on the spot, and her long red hair looked like in was on fire. Overall, it was a very scary effect.

'Umm…' he said. 'I..I..umm'

'You don't know what you said? That's pretty stupid James Harold Potter. I know what I'm saying. If you ever, ever so much as refer to my height again, you will face hell. Understand?'

James just nodded. Lily grabbed her stuff and walked out. There was an awkward silence, till Sirius forced a laugh. 'Guess it's her time of the month'

Alicia looked at him. 'She's right. If either of you ever dare to insult us again, what you face will be worse than hell. You'll want to die, but you won't be able to. You'll be begging for us to stop, but we'll just laugh. Like Lily said, understand?'

Sirius and James nodded timidly. Alicia grabbed her stuff and left to find Lily.

Remus said, 'You guys have done some really stupid things, but I swear Sirius, that was the stupidest thing you've ever done.'

'I know.'

The rest of the train ride the Marauders just made small talk, and didn't have nearly as much fun as they did when they were together.

Alicia and lily, however, had loads of fun. When Alicia had picked up her stuff, she had 'borrowed' James' invisibility cloak, and they kept hexing Snape, and his friends. They kept blaming each other, because they couldn't see Alicia and Lily. After they had been sufficiently tortured, Lily and Alicia went to get changed. 

*                                                          *                                                                      *

After they got off, they followed a huge man called Hagrid who led them to some boats. It was four to a boat. Alicia and Lily climbed in one. To their disappointment, Sirius and James climbed in next to them. They groaned, loudly and obviously.

'Lily, Ali, look we're sorry ok? We didn't mean to upset you, really.  So can you guys start talking to us again? Please?' James and Sirius both smiled the smiles that would make girls go mad for years to come.

Lily and Ali looked at each other.

'I don't know…' said Lily.

Sirius begged 'Per-lease Lily, we had an absolutely horrible time on the train coz we felt guilty.'

Ali and Lily laughed. 'Well that sure makes me feel better.' said Ali. 'We had the best time. Oh, by the way James, here's your cloak.' She took it out of her bag and handed it to him.

'You took my cloak?' he said.

'Borrowed.' said Lily. 'I think you owed us.'

'True.' said James. 'Will you talk to us again? We don't have to be friends, just on speaking terms.'

'Fine' said Ali. 'On speaking terms.'

Lily and Ali started a conversation, which was about all the hot guys they could see on the lake. James and Sirius pretended to be having a conversation, but they were really listening to the girls. This was pretty much all that happened on the boat trip. After they had seen Professor McGonagall, they were finally let into the great Hall, and sorted. Ali and Lily both got into Gryffindor, as did James, Sirius, Remus and Peter. They were all talked together, until they were too tired and full, so they went to bed. When Ali and Lily opened then door to their room, which consisted of five beds, they saw another girl sitting there. 

'Hey.' she said.

'Hi.' said Lily and Alicia.

'Umm listen this is going to sound pretty stupid but I know you were talking to Remus Lupin and do you think maybe you could introduce us?' she said while blushing furiously.

'Sure.' said Lily. 'I'm Lily Evans, and this is Alicia Potter.'

'I'm Arabella Figg.'

'Cool. Anyway, I'm dead. Night people.' said Ali.

'Yeah night.' they were fast asleep when the other two girls came in.


	5. 3 years later

The next three years went pretty fast for James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Lily, Arabella and Alicia. James, Sirius and Remus became the most popular guys in school. They had girls at their feet, hanging on their every word. They had a different girlfriend every week. Peter hung around them, occasionally getting a girl who just wanted to be with a Marauder, any Marauder. James, Sirius and Remus were all on the Gryffindor quidditch team, as chasers. James was the captain.

Lily, Alicia and Arabella were the most popular girls at the school. Boys would do anything for a date with one of them. Unlike the Marauders, however, they very rarely accepted any offers, so even a 'hey' from one of them was an honour.

The Marauders and Lily, Arabella and Alicia were essentially two different groups, maintaining a loose friendship. The girls disapproved of the Marauders playing with girl's feelings, and never missed an opportunity to say so.

Lily, Ali and Ara were sitting on the Hogwarts Express, talking about their summer. Ara had stayed at Ali's house, and as Lily lived next door to her, they had spent the whole summer together. James and Remus had stayed at Sirius' house, so neither group had seen the other for ages. So anyway, Lily, Ara and Ali were talking when the Marauders came into their compartment. 

'Hi. Bye.' said Ali.

Sirius pretended to look upset. 'You want us to go? But we only just got here.'

'Touching story' said Lily. 'Really is. But you know girl talk.'

James rolled his eyes. 'You've been together for the whole summer.'

Ara said 'Yeah, now go.'

'C'mon guys.' said Remus. 'We have to go pick up some Hufflepuffs anyway.'

'Oh yeah.' said Sirius, his face lighting up. 'Let's go Prongsie!' he dragged James and Remus away.

Lily raised an eyebrow. 'Prongsie?' 

Ali rolled her eyes. 'Save us.'

Ara said 'Hey you know they looked pretty good.'

Lily smiled. 'Yeah, Ali, when'd your brother get so HOT?'

Ali looked at her in shock. 'James? James Potter? Hot?'

Ara said 'I prefer Remus, myself. But, you know, that's just me.'

Ali went into shock again.' Are you blind, or did you not see Sirius?'

'Ooh, Ali likes Sirius.' teased Ara.

Ali glared at her and was probably about to say something about Remus when the food lady came. 'Anything off the trolley dears?'

They bought chocolate frogs, bertie botts every flavour beans, and sugar quills. When she'd gone, Ara said 'Ok, but do they like us?'

'We'll make them.' replied Ali.

'You can't make them! Anyway, what if we just become the flavour-of-the-week?' said Lily.

Ali smiled. 'My cousin did this once. It's this thing, and you prepare these steps, so they like you. It's easy.' She pulled out a blank book, and a quill. 'Ok, so we'll make the first step one my cousin taught me. You just 'accidentally' let them find you in your underwear.'

Ara and Lily stared at her. 'You have got to be kidding!' said Lily, disbelievingly. 

'Nope.' said Ali. 'My cousin said it was fail proof. It makes them think of you like that every time they see you.'

Ara said 'I guess we could do it.'

Lily nodded. 'So what's step 2?'


	6. the book

Thanx every1 who reviewed it. I luv u guys!

This is that Lily, Ara and Ali made to get James, Remus and Sirius to like them. it would take the whole of the fourth year to carry out, but the plan was so that they wouldn't be dumped after a few days.

Step 1: Call them into the room for something early in the morning. Be dressed in a t-shirt and underwear. When they come, say 'Oh, we didn't expect you to be here so soon!'. Give them their stuff and let them leave, without putting anymore clothes on.

Step 2: Date the totally stuck up airheads, who like J, S and R (James, Sirius and Remus.) think they are gods gift to women (Of course, they don't get nearly as many girls as J, S and R). Airheads are: Ludo Bagman, Amos Diggory and Gilderoy Lockhart. They don't like the Marauders, and the Marauders aren't too fond of them. Go on about how gorgeous the stuck up airheads are in front of J,S and R. Break up before Christmas.

Step 3: Give them a little to make them want more. Get them trapped with you under mistletoe.

Step 4: In front of them, say you can get any guys you want. Bet that you can get Malfoy, Snape and Avery to date you. Seduce Malfoy, Snape and Avery (partly in front of J, S and R). Once they go out with you, dump them, but not publicly. Tell the guy you like that they dumped you. Be comforted. See what J/S/R threatens to do to them, before telling them that you actually dumped Malfoy/Snape/Avery and you wanted to 'see how much they cared.'

Step 5:  Play truth or dare with all six of you there. (Peter as well, if it looks rude to get rid of him) Have huge fight over whether J, S or R is hotter. (It's obvious who says who) Lily then says stubbornly 'Well, I think James is hottest, so he's the one I'm taking to the Valentines Day Ball and there's nothing you can do about it, so there!'

Ali then screams 'Fine, you take James. I'll go with Sirius!'

Ara screams 'You two are so stupid! I'm going with Remus, so there Lily!'

Lily said 'You want a piece of me?'

Ali says 'They probably don't want to watch this so let's go to our room.'

Ara 'Yeah well they probably don't want to hear it either so you may as well put a silencing charm on our room!'

'Ok Fine!' shouts Lily. All storm up stairs.

Note: Now they have to take us to the ball.

Step 6:  Check that they are coming to the ball with you. If they're not start crying til they do. When they are, say stuff like 'you know the good things about this? We get to go in with the most wanted guys in the school, and 

Step 7:  At the Valentines Day ball, look drop dead gorgeous. When they stare,  say stuff like 'keep staring at me like that and people will think there's something going on between us.' Dance at least one slow song with them. If they want to go outside say 'Oh by I promised ________ I'd dance with them. DON'T go outside. DON'T kiss them. If anybody's about to kiss, someone else 'accidentally' bumps into them. Get your date to help you up.

Step 8: The winter holidays. Everyone (all six, maybe 7 (Peter)) go to someone's house. Have snowball fights, etc. Watch videos (Lily gets them) and snuggle up to them saying your 'cold'. Have a huge pillow fight. 

Step 9: Let them find you sleeping. Guys have a thing with sleeping girls.

Step 10: Fall asleep on J/S or R (whichever one you like)

Step 11: Hurt your leg while alone with them. Have them carry you to the hospital wing.

Step 12: Have a deep and meaningful with them. Then kiss them.

Step 13: Say stuff like 'you know, if you don't ask me out soon, you'll never have another chance.' They'll ask you. Say yes.

Rules

Never stray off the phases without consulting the other two. Once you have taken part in step one, you can't back out. No letting hatred for people in phases 2 and 4 show. Act jealous of girlfriends, but never admit that you are. Don't let them ask you out until the end of the steps- you don't want to be the flavour-of-the-week. Don't kiss them unless it is specified to do so in the step. Talk about how hot other guys are around them. Don't get into any relationship not specified in the plan. 


	7. step 1

'So did you guys steal their wands?' asked Ali.

'Yep. Every single one.' said Lily.

'Good. Ok, did you leave the note?'

'Of course, Ali, what kind of idiot do you think I am?' answered Bella.

'You really want to know?'

'Probably not.' agreed Bella.

'So they should be here soon. I think we're undressed enough.' said Ali.

Lily and Bella cracked up laughing.

'SHIT!' James voice came drifting down the hall. 

'And here they come. Look busy.' said Lily. They all turned and sorted through clothes on their beds, looking like they were trying to figure out what they wanted to wear.

'Alicia Danielle Potter!' James marched into their rooms, and stopped suddenly when he saw that they were in their underwear.

'What is it James?'

He just stood there. Sirius and Remus came running up after him. 'Jesus Christ James what is taking so long?' said Sirius. Remus elbowed him and pointed to the girls. 'Oh.'

'What?' said Lily. 'It's not like it's anything you haven't seen before.'

'Yeah. We weren't expecting you to wake up for a while yet.' added Bella 

'Umm….' said Sirius.

Ali laughed. 'Are these the same three guys who proclaimed that they were god's gift to women?'

'Why, yes Ali, I believe they are.' said Lily.

'I suppose they want their wands back?' said Bella.

'Er…yeah…' said James.

'Well you better ask nicely. That is, if any of you can form a whole sentence.' said Ali.

The three girls all started laughing. James, Sirius and Remus stood there, still staring. Remus got his senses back first. 'So… can we have our wands back now?'

Bella smiled. 'You can.' She gave Remus his wand.

'Th-thank you.' he took his wand and walked away.

'So.' said Lily cheerfully. 'Who is going to reobtain the powers of speech next?'

That happened to be Sirius. 'Yeah…my wand…can I have it?'

'Sure.' said Ali. She picked up his wand and gave it to him. On his way out he elbowed James. 

'Two down, one to go.' said Bella.

Sirius's shove had gotten him back to normal…almost. Lily was holding his wand, twirling it between her fingers. 'Lily…could I please have my wand?' 

'I suppose so.' she handed it over reluctantly.

He turned and ran after Sirius. Bella turned to Ali. 'So, did you get the photo?' 

'Yep.' she showed them the photo of the three guys all standing there gaping. 'This is going to be prize blackmail material.'

They all turned around, smiling, and got dressed.

*                                                          *                                                                      *

'God, I can't believe they did that.' Sirius complained to his friends. 'We looked like morons.'

'Speak for yourself. I was the first one to be able to ask for my wand back.' said Remus.

'Whatever. Let's just forget this ever happened.' said James.

'I'm all for that.' agreed Sirius.

*                                                          *                                                          *

They were eating breakfast in the Great Hall when Lily, Bella and Ali came and sat down across from them.

'God, Amos Diggory is so cute.' said Lily.

'And his friend….Gilderoy Lockhart…gorgeous.' sighed Ali.

'Excuse me? Haven't you guys seen Ludo Bagman? He's amazing, AND he's a genius at quidditch.' said Bella.

'Hey look, that's the second time they've done that today.' said Lily, pointing at the Marauders, who were staring at them in shock.

'Yeah do you think they should go to Madame Pomfrey?' asked Bella.

'Maybe.'

'Hey look!' said Ali. 'There they are! Let's go flirt!' they got up and walked over to Ludo, Amos and Gilderoy.

Sirius turned to James and said 'This is a scary day.'

'Hell yeah.'

*                                                          *                                                          *

The three girls came into History of Magic looking amazingly happy, and giggling. Sirius nudged James. 'What are they so happy about?' he whispered.

'Dunno.' James whispered back. 'I'll ask.' He turned around and said, 'What happened?'

They all started giggling again. 'Tell you later.' said Ali.

Sirius turned around now. 'Tell us. Now.'

Remus and Peter had turned around now, interested. 'Well.' giggled Bella. 'We're going out with Ludo, Gilderoy and Amos.'

'WHAT?' shouted Sirius.

'Mr. Black, that's 20 points from Gryffindor. Please turn around and pay attention to the lesson.' Professor Binns said. This started more giggles from the girls. 

When History of Magic was over, the Marauders went up to Bella, Ali and Lily. James said to Ali. 'Please don't tell me I'm related to someone who likes Gilderoy Lockhart.'

Ali grinned 'Ok, I won't tell you. Lily, tell James.'

'James, someone you're related to likes Gilderoy Lockhart.' said Lily.

'Noooooooooooooooooo!' he said. 

Sirius decided it was his turn. 'Ali, honestly, Gilderoy Lockhart? He's horrible.'

Ali sighed.' No, he's amazing.'

Remus came in. 'Bella, seriously, Ludo Bagman?'

Bella did a sigh just like Ali's. 'He's gorgeous. And sooo good at quidditch.'

'Hello! We're all on the Gryffindor team!' said Remus.

'Now Remus, are you jealous?'

'NO!'

James thought he hadn't said anything for a while. 'Lily, really, Amos Diggory?'

'Yeah.' she said dreamily. 'Aren't I lucky?'

James rolled his eyes. 'They're the biggest group of idiots I ever saw.'

'See?' said Bella. 'They're all jealous. Let's go get lunch.'

They walked off, leaving the Marauders staring. 'We are not jealous.' shouted Sirius. They didn't seem to notice. 'I need food.'

They walked into the Great Hall, and Lily, Bella and Ali were all sitting at the Hufflepuff table. James groaned. 'I am so humiliated to be related to her.'

'Let's just not look at them' said Remus. 'It's sick and wrong.'

'Deal.' said Sirius. They ate and talked about a prank to pull on Amos, Gilderoy and Ludo. They decided to humiliate Ludo first, at dinner. 

*                                                          *                                                                      *

They were all eating in the Great Hall, and Ali, Bella and Lily were at the Hufflepuff table again. 'Ready?' asked Remus.

'Yep.' came the reply from the other Marauders. They got out their wands, pointed them at Ludo, and muttered a few words. He turned bright pink, all over. Skin, hair, clothes, everything. Bella glared at the Marauders, who were laughing, their heads off, as was the rest of the school. Ludo's face went even pinker, if that was possible. Bella grabbed her wand, and turned him back to normal. They whispered some things, and started kissing madly.

Remus turned to the other Marauders. 'I think that made her like him more.'

'And like us less.' said Sirius. 'I guess the same thing would happen if we did pranks on Diggory and Lockhart.'

'Yeah.' said James. 'Damn.'

'Wait.' said Remus. 'We sound jealous. Just like they said.'

'Shit.' Sirius groaned. 'We are NOT jealous. In fact, we couldn't care less. We were just shocked by their horrible taste. Now, we never mention this again.'

'Ok.'


	8. step 2

That night, Lily, Ali and Bella were all sitting on Lily's bed, painting their nails and talking.

'They are sooooooooo jealous.' said Ali.

'They'll deny it though.' replied Bella. 'Can I dump Ludo yet? He's really annoying.'

'NO!' said Lily. 'It's got to go till a week before the Christmas. You know that.'

'Damn. How many more weeks is that?'

'Six.' groaned Lily. 'Thank God they're not ugly. That would be horrible.'

'I know! They're so up themselves. I don't know if I can last three weeks.' said Ali.

'They must be desperate though. We only spend one meal with them and they ask us out.' said Bella. 'Ali, Sirius is soooo jealous. How funny was it when he shouted after we told him?' 

'And how they turned Ludo pink? Bella, keeping a straight face and comforting him was pure genius.' replied Ali.

The door opened, and the Marauders walked in. 

'Hi.' said James. 

'Did you consider knocking?' asked Lily.

'Nope. Never crossed my mind.'

Lily groaned. 'Why are you four here?'

'To comment on your stupidity.' said Sirius.

'Don't forget horrible taste.' added Remus.

Bella giggled. 'No, me and Ludo are perfect for each other. We agree on everything. Think about it. He's gorgeous, loyal, amazing beater, just wonderful.'

Ali nodded. 'Yeah, all those things but Gilderoy is better.'

'Oh, you can't be serious!' said Bella.

'No, he is.' Ali said, pointing at Sirius.

'Oh yeah.'

'Excuse me!' said Lily. 'I think we are all forgetting about Amos. He's amazing and, god can he kiss.'

'So that's what you two did after lunch?' asked Ali.

'Yep.  It's called getting to know the broom closet better.'

'Hello!' shouted Sirius. 'We are in the room you know!'

'Yeah, we don't actually want to know where your tongue has been.' added James.

'Nobody's making you stay.' said Ali. 'You can go if you want, O darling brother who is related to someone who likes Gilderoy Lockhart.'

James glared at her. He turned around when Remus said 'Wait, we had another reason for being here, remember?'

James turned around, grinning. 'Oh yeah. You guys wanna play strip truth or dare?'

'God no!' said Bella. 'Why did you even bother asking?'

'Worth a shot.' said Remus. 'Just thought you might like a chance to see the hottest guys in the school taking of their clothes.'

Lily looked confused. 'What? But Ludo, Amos and Gilderoy aren't here!'

'Yeah, it's kind of hard to watch them undress if the hottest guys in the school aren't here.' added Bella.

Sirius sighed a sigh of the long suffering. 'Bella, Bella, Bella. I'm disappointed in you.'

'So?' she said.

'So? SO? I tell you I'm disappointed in you. I need a hug. Ali?' Sirius said, looking hopefully at Ali.]

'Doubt it.' replied Ali.

'Fine then. I'm leaving. Come, my good Prongs, Moony and Wormtail.' They followed Sirius out of the room.

Ali, Bella and Lily cracked up laughing.

*                                                          *                                                          *

Three weeks later, Ali, Bella and Lily all woke up. They were sick of Ludo, Gilderoy and Amos. They all felt depressed at another day of having to pretend they liked them. Then, Lily realised something. 'Hey you guys! It's been six weeks! We can break up with them today!'

Ali jumped out of bed and ran over to the calendar. 'Oh my god, you're right! Yes!'

Bella got up. 'I'm dreaming aren't I? I have to be dreaming! This is too good to be true.'

'No! You're not dreaming! It's real!'

'Ok people. We need to look sad. We need to go up to the Hufflepuff table and use our already well-thought out excuse. Yes?'

'Yes.' the other two said. The girls got dressed and walked down to breakfast. They walked up to their boyfriends. 

'Ummm….here's the thing.' said Bella. 'We've decided that while we've been dating you, we've been neglecting our other friends.'

'So, we have decided the only thing to do is break up with you.' said Lily.

'Sorry.' said Ali.

Before Ludo, Gilderoy or Amos could reply, the girls were sitting down at the Gryffindor table.

'What are you doing here?' asked Sirius, obviously shocked. 

'Well this is our house table.' said Ali.

'But you haven't sat here for weeks!' Remus exclaimed.

'So maybe some people broke up with some other people.'

The Marauders faces lit up (well, except for Peter) 'Really?' said James.

Lily nodded. 

'Wait, did you dump them or did they dump you?'

'We dumped them.' said Bella, as she added more bacon to her plate.

'Oh, that's ok then. But shouldn't you be more upset? You seemed to really like them. God knows why.' said Sirius.

'Oh my god!' Lily said to Bella. 'It just hit me! We'll never be able to talk to them again!'

'Oh shit!' said Bella.

Ali went pale. 'I knew that was the wrong thing to do!'

'It's not like we can take it back now.' said Lily.

'Damn.' said Bella.

The Marauders looked at each other. These were some really strange people.

*                                                                      *                                                          *

'So…umm …how have you guys been? We haven't talked to you for ages.' said Lily hurriedly, before Ali or Belle could start laughing.

'We're ok.' said Sirius. 'Hey listen, can we actually play pranks on your exes without you going crazy at us now?'

Ali decided to have some fun. 'Sirius Black! How could you?' she said, her voice breaking. 'We only just broke up, and you…you are spiteful enough to mention it… again…' she sobbed and ran out of the Great Hall. 

'Honestly, Sirius, don't you think about ANYONE besides yourself?' asked Lily angrily.

'Couldn't you SEE that Lily had to change the subject before she broke down? You're so insensitive. Last time this happened to Ali she cried for FOUR hours!' said Belle. 'Come on Lils, we better go and check on her.'

The two girls glared at Sirius before leaving.

'Smooth Sirius, really smooth.' said Remus.

'Oh shut up Moony.' snapped Sirius.

'Ooh touchy.' teased James. 'I think somebody has a little THING for my sister.'

'I do not!' said Sirius.

'Do. Personally, I can't understand it. I mean, imagine someone liking my sister, ewww gross! But then, you always were weird.'

'I DON'T like Ali!'

'Uh-huh.' said Remus. 'You keep telling yourself that.'

'I DON'T!'

'Of course you don't Sirius. We believe you.'

'Good. Because I don't like her.'

'So Sirius, who won the quidditch world cup in 1935?'

'England.' he said straight away.

'Who was the seeker?'

'Terrence Mitchell.'

'What did he catch?'

'The snitch.'

'Who do you like?'

'Ali. Oh shit, I did not just say that. Did I just say that? That's not true! You tricked me!'

But the other Marauders were laughing hysterically. Sirius sunk down into his chair and started sulking.

*                                                          *                                                          *

'Ali, you're a genius!' said Bella, in between fits of laughter. 'Did you see the look on his face?'

'Yep. It was priceless.'

'Hey, how about me and Bells go and find him, and you stay here, and we'll tell him to get his arse up here and apologise, and you can be crying with a LOT of tissues, and after he begs, you can reluctantly forgive him!' said Lily triumphantly.

'Ok. What's the crying spell again?'

'Tearus Extremulus.' 

'Ok. See you guys later.'

Lily and Bella left the room and found Sirius in the common room, watching James and Remus play exploding snap.

'Sirius Orion Black!' shouted Lily. 'What are you doing down here when you should be apologising! Get your arse up there RIGHT NOW!' She grabbed his arm, and shoved him up the stair case. He stumbled, then walked up.

He found the girls dorm and knocked on the door. There was no answer, so he opened it slowly. Ali was sitting on her bed, tears running down her cheeks, and red eyes, Tissues littered the floor.

'Ali?' said Sirius cautiously. He stepped in, and closed the door behind him. 'I'm really sorry.'

'You (sob) should be (sob)' 

He put his arm around her, and she shook it off. 'Ali, I'm really sorry. Forgive me please? I'll do anything.'

'Anything?' she said, a note of hope in her voice.

'He nodded.

'I'll think about it (sob)'

'Thank you. I'm really, really sorry. I didn't know it would effect you like that.' He kissed her hair, then walked out of the room closing the door.

When he got to the common room, lily and Bella were standing there. 

'Well?' said Belle. 'Did you apologise?'

'Yes I did.'

'And…'

'She'll think about it.'

Bella gave Lily a worried look. 'We better go up there…'

The two girls ran up the staircase. Sirius walked over to the other Marauders, and sat down. They were all waiting for him to talk.

'What?' said Sirius. 'Go back to playing, my life's not that interesting.'

They turned back to the exploding snap, but they were having a whispered conversation, which Sirius knew was about him.

*                                                          *                                                          *

The next day, Ali had forgiven Sirius, but he had to be her slave for a day, which she enjoyed immensely. He had to carry all her books to classes, even if he wasn't in them, then he had to run to his own class. He had to write down her Potions essay as she dictated it, and constantly get her cookies from the kitchens.

'I swear Ali, you've made me lose at least 10kg. I've been running around all day!' he said to her at before she went to bed. 'I would hate to be your slave for any longer.'

'Damn.' said Ali. 'I was looking for a new sex slave. Anyway, goodnight!'

She ran up the stairs into her dorm, and left Sirius staring after her.


	9. step 3 and step 4 part I

It was Christmas Eve, actually it was more in the afternoon, and Lily and James were walking back from, Arithmancy. The corridor was deserted. Lily 'accidentally' dropped her books, and of course James bent down to pick them up for her. While he was distracted, she turned a fly on the roof above them into mistletoe. Then, she returned to picking up her books. When she had them all, they stood up.

'Thanks.' said Lily.

'Anytime.' That was when they walked into the invisible wall. Lily felt around her.

'We're trapped.' she said, frowning.

James looked up. 'That's why.' he said. 'Mistletoe. It's all over the castle.'

Lily smiled. 'Oh yeah, I forgot. So…'

'So…' said James. He leaned in and kissed her. After a few seconds she pulled back.

'Come on, we can move again now.' She started walking up the corridor.

He jogged to catch up with her. 'You're pretty rude, you know, just walking off like that.'

'All part of my charm.'

James laughed and they spent the rest of the walk to the Gryffindor common room discussing Lily's 'charm'.

*                                                          *                                                          *

That evening, the seven of them were sitting in the common room, when Bella said 'I need a candy cane from the kitchen. They're the best.' She turned to Remus, who was sitting next to her. 'Coming?'

He shrugged 'Sure.'

Lily and Ali exchanged glances. They watched Remus and Bella walk out though the portrait hole.

'Hey Bells, you do know where the kitchens are don't you? Because you're going the wrong way.'

'No I'm not. It's through this portrait.' She stopped in front of a portrait with a house elf on it. It's the fastest way.'

Remus had never been down this passageway before. Bella said the password, the portrait opened, and they went down the tunnel there. They came out through a 'wall', right under some mistletoe that just 'happened' to be there.

;Since when was that there?' she muttered to herself 'supposedly'.

'Dunno, but I never miss an opportunity to kiss a beautiful girl.' He, like James, leaned in and kissed her, and she, like Lily, pulled back after a few seconds and said 'The candy canes are calling me.'

They turned a corner, and were in front of the painting of the bowl of fruit. Bella tickled the pear, and they walked in.

'Miss Bella is her! Miss Bella!' squeaked the house elves. Without a word from Bella, the presented her with about 20 candy canes.

'Thanks Tibby.' she said, and she and Remus made their way back to the Gryffindor common room. 

*                                                          *                                                          *

Much later that evening, Ali and Sirius were the only ones left in the common room, because they were playing wizards chess, and Ali kept winning. Sirius refused to accept failure, so they kept playing more games.

'Sirius, this is hopeless. Just admit I win.'

'No.'

'Yes!'

'NO!'

Ali rolled her eyes. 'Whatever, I'm going to bed. You should too.' She started walking towards the staircase.

Sirius scrambled after her. 'But…but I haven't beaten you yet!'

'Say I kiss you? Would you admit defeat?'

'I knew it! I knew I was irresistible!'

'Dream on. in case you haven't noticed, we're standing under mistletoe. I don't have a choice.'

'Oh. Damn.'

They repeated what Lily and James and Bella and Remus had done. When Ali pulled back, she said 'I won.', and ran up to her dorm.

*                                                          *                                                                      *

'Prongsie! Moony! It's Christmas! Wake up!' shouted Sirius. Remus and James jerked awake. They looked at Sirius, then at each other. 

'Christmas!' shouted Remus.

James got an evil grin on his face. 'Let's go wake up the girls!' The three boys ran out, and into the girl's dorm.

James grabbed Lily's arm and shook it. 'It's Christmas Lily, wake up!' Lily groaned, shook off his arm and put her head under the pillow. She could see that Bella was doing the same and Bella winked at her, then turned to face Ali.

'Oh baby.' Bella groaned, supposedly in her sleep. 'Oh…oh…Todd…oh…wow.' The three boys stared at her. 'Mmm…I love you too. Mmm…Arabella Avery…I like it.'

Remus looked at Sirius. 'Todd Avery? The Slytherin? She's having a sex dream about Todd Avery?'

'Avery?' murmured Lily, also pretending to have fallen back asleep. 'Severus's friend. Severus…ooh…Oh God…you're bad…I love bad boys…Ohhh…'

James looked disgusted. 'Lily and Snape?'

'Shh…someone will hear us.' whispered Ali, also 'still asleep' 'Shh…ok…' she turned over. 'Lucius…your hair, It's soo…you're right. No talk, just mmm…'

'Ali! Ali, wake up now!' shouted Sirius, jumping on her.

'Ow! You woke me up! I was enjoying that dream!'

Sirius narrowed his eyes. 'You enjoyed getting up close and personal to Malfoy?'

'Aww what's the matter?' cooed Ali. 'Is little Siri-baby jealous?'

'Some of us are trying to sleep here!' said Bella.

'Oh no, didn't you guys realise you talk in your sleep?' said Remus. 'It's disgusting. You actually said you loved Avery!'

'Avery, honestly Bells, I thought you had better taste.' said Lily.

'At least one of you has got some.' said James.

Lily snuggled up to her pillow. 'Now Severus, on the other hand…mmm…'

'Aaahh! screamed James, and he ran out, pulling Sirius and Remus out too.

*                                                          *                                                                      *

That evening, after dinner, the six Gryffindors sat on couches around the fire.

'Did you guys see that seventh year Ravenclaw?' giggled Lily.

'The blond one?' asked Ali. 'He was yummy.'

'Hunny, yummy's not a good enough word.' said Bella. 'Delicious, on the other hand, I could live with.'

'Ahem, excuse me do you mind?' said Sirius. 'Two things. Number 1, PLEASE don't talk about other guys around us, and Number 2, you have three perfectly delicious guys sitting right next to you.'

'Ooh, jealous again, Siri-baby? Twice in one day.'

'Don't call me Siri-baby.'

Ali pouted. 'But…'

'But nothing.'

'Fine the Ravenclaw's hotter than you anyway. I'll go for him.'

'Ali, I know you're good, but you're not THAT good.' said Bella.

'Are you saying I couldn't get any guy I wanted?' asked Ali.

'No Als, she's just saying that some people are out of reach.' said Lily.

'Fine. You pick a guy and I'll get him.'

'Gee, Lils, who should we choose?'

'I don't know…it has to be someone who really doesn't like her.'

'Malfoy?'

'Yep. Ok, you need to get Malfoy.'

'Easy.' said Ali. 'But don't think you two get off that easily. Avery.' she pointed to Bella. 'Snape.' and pointed to Lily. 'You have one week from the start of term.

'You can't be serious!' exclaimed Remus. 'This is totally, absolutely, the stupidest thing you've ever done, worse then Lockhart, Diggory and Bagman!'

'Amen.' said James.

'You think we couldn't do it.' said Bella, her eyes flashing angrily. 'We'll show you. And it's not stupid, Todd's really hot. If he wasn't in Slytherin, I'd have been with him ages ago. But you know what? I don't care anymore. I want him, and I always get whoever I want.' She turned around and walked away, leaving Remus looking shocked. Sirius opened his mouth to speak.

'Don't say anything.' hissed Ali. 'She's right. If they weren't in Slytherin, they'd be perfect. Lucius is rich, gorgeous, on the Quidditch team, confident, smart, everything. If you have a problem with that, I don't give a shit.' She stormed off after Bella.

The three guys eyed Lily warily. 'What?' she snapped. 'The Slytherins are your enemies, not our, so deal with it. And you'll have to learn to be civil to them. And if you can't handle that, guess what? Not. My. Problem.' She walked off after Bella and Ali.

Sirius shook his head, and said 'Girls.'

*                                                          *                                                                      *

For the next few days, Lily, Bella and Ali only talked to the Marauders if it was absolutely necessary, and vice versa. The Marauders were still pissed about the girls' 'bad taste', and the girls just didn't talk to them coz it would kind of ruin the plan.

This is why, on December 9th, the Marauders were shocked when they returned to their dorm to find Lily, Ali and Bella sitting in there.

'Close the door, and put a silencing charm on the room.' said Lily. They were confused, but Sirius did it anyway.

'When were you planning to tell us?' demanded Ali.

'Tell you what?' asked Sirius.

'Oh I don't know hmm…what was it again?' said Bella. 'Wait, I'm remembering something…it's a wolf…a dog…a stag and what's this? A rat.' The three boy's jaws dropped.

'H-How?' stuttered James.

'It doesn't matter how, what matters is we know.'

'And you still haven't answered our question. When were you planning to tell us?'

'Well…er…never?' said Sirius.

'WHAT?!?' screamed Ali. 'NEVER?! Are you crazy? I can't believe you were NEVER going to tell us! Why would we tell anyone?'

'Well…umm…we only did it this year.' said Sirius cautiously. He was really scared of Ali when she was like this.

'Not Remus.' said Belle. 'He was bitten ages ago.' So we want to know, right now, you didn't tell us.'

'Er…' stammered Remus. He looked at his friends for help.

'He didn't tell us either.' said James. 'We didn't figure it out until third year.'

'What? You didn't tell your best friends! What's wrong with you?!?'

'I…um…I…was scared.'

'SCARED? Of what?' demanded Bella.

'Scared that I'd be rejected.' said Remus, regaining his confidence. 'Obviously. If you tell most people you're a werewolf, they run away screaming.' Everyone was silent for a second until Bell said. 'You think we're shallow.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'Ok, forget about Remus for a moment. What about these two?' asked Ali. 'They don't seem to have a good excuse. In fact, they don't have any excuse.'

'Look, every person we told made it a bigger risk of us going to Azkaban. We did it for Moony, to make his transformations easier.' said James.

The three girls exchanged glances.  'You all own a Nimbus 1000, correct?' said Lily.

'Yep.' said Sirius. 'Best broom in the world.'

'What we want,' continued Lily. 'In exchange for our forgiveness, is a ride. On the broomsticks. One each. You have to come, because we're not overly confident flyers. So you take us whenever, and wherever we want.'

'But…but we don't let ANYONE ride our brooms. Nobody else has been allowed to even TOUCH them.' said James, in shock.

Lily shrugged. 'Take it or leave it. The brooms, or we never talk to you again.'

'Tell you what. You can borrow the cloak, and the map for two weeks, and we'll take the blame for everything you do.' said Sirius.

'Are you saying you would rather get expelled, then be up in the air, alone, with me?' asked Ali. 'Actually, I know what it is. You're scared, Sirius Black.'

'Of what?'

'Of being alone. In the air. With me.'

'Why-why on Earth would I be scared of that?'

She leaned over and whispered in his ear. 'You want me. And you're scared you won't be able to control yourself when you're all alone with your best friend's sister.'

She moved back, grinning at the look on his face. 'I'm right, aren't I? And I bet James and Remus have the same fear about lily and Bella. We'll tell you when we want the ride, and just to help your little fears, we'll all go at different times. Ok?' She flashed a smile at Sirius, the one which drove all the guys at Hogwarts crazy.

'Wait what am I scared of?' asked James.

Lily moved closer to him, and made him look into her eyes. Her face was only about 10cm away from his. 'I think you already know that.'

Bella was whispering something in Remus' ear, and he was looking very uncomfortable. She grinned, and walked over to the door where Ali and Lily were already standing. 'I told you. You're scared.' said Ali, and the three girls walked out of the room.

'It's just one broomstick ride.' said James. 'It's not like a death sentence.'

'And that shit about me wanting Ali was bull. I don't like her. Well, of course I LIKE her, but just as a friend.'

'You should've heard what Bella said!' exclaimed Remus. 

'Isn't it weird that the three most wanted girls in the school go for Malfoy, Snape and Avery?' asked James.

'I know. They're bastards.' said Sirius.

'Shit.' said Remus. 'We sound jealous again.'

'No.' said Sirius. 'We're just concerned friends.'

'Yep.' added James. 'Concerned friends.'


	10. random stuff

Back in their dorm, the girls were rolling around on their beds, laughing hysterically.

'This is SO working.' said Lily.

'They're probably still in denial.' said Ali.

'They'll admit it someday.' said Belle. 'Someday…'

'When are we going to claim our broomstick rides?' asked Ali.

'I get New Years Eve.' said Lily.

'Ok, then I get January 16th.' said Ali. 'It's my birthday.'

Belle was thinking. 'As far away from the full moon as possible…I think…the fifth.' She checked her calendar. 'No, the sixth.'

'I get mine in two days!' squealed Lily.

'Hey guys.' said Belle. 'You know how you're supposed to kiss a guy at midnight on New Years Eve? Are we going to do that?'

'I don't know.' replied Ali. 'I think so. Especially Lily, if she's out all alone on a broomstick. I don't see how anyone could ever want to kiss my brother, but hey, your choice. Give me that hairbrush.'

'Honestly Ali, you treat me like your slave.' said Lily, chucking her the brush.

Ali started having a severe giggling fit.

'Did I miss something?' asked Belle.

'Oh, you two weren't there. You know when I had Sirius for my slave for the day, and when I went to bed, we talked at the bottom of the stairs?'

'Yeah…' said Belle.

'Well, he said he'd hate to be my slave for any longer, and I said "Damn, I was looking for a new sex slave" and ran up here. I was just remembering the look on his face.'

'Reasonable excuse.' said Lily.

'Reasonable?' exclaimed Ali, and she whacked Lily with a pillow. Soon, they were having a full-n pillow fight, with feathers flying everywhere, accompanied by lots of shouts and laughter. 

'Who does that sound like to you?' Sirius asked James and Remus.

'I think we all know the answer to that.' James replied, and the three boys went running to the girls dorm. They burst into the room, and Lily chucked a pillow at James.

'You'll pay for that!' he said, and threw it back at her. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he threw another one at her.

Remus closed the door quietly, grabbed a pillow, crept up behind Belle and covered her face with it. She tried to push him away, but he pulled her down, and she fell off the bed on top of him, and they rolled over each other a few times. They stopped and stared at each other for a few seconds, before he moved his head up to kiss her. At the last moment, Belle stuffed a pillow in his face, and escaped.

'Hey Ali.' said Sirius. 'You're wrong?'

'About?'

'I'm not scared.'

'No?'

'No, but you should be.'

'And why is that?'

'Because you're about to get hit with a LOT of pillows.' He pelted her with five pillows, then he couldn't find anymore, so he started chucking feathers.

'No! No, I take it back!' screamed Ali.

'Really?' asked Sirius, and he put down his handful of feathers.

'Nope!' And she threw another pillow at him.

'You tricked me!'

'Yep.'

He grabbed her arm. 'Take it back.'

'No.'

'Yes.'

'Ok, on one condition.'

'Which is…'

'Turn into a dog.'

'Now?'

'Yep.'

Sirius made sure the door was shut, and closed the curtains. Everybody looked up from their individual fights to see what he was doing.

He grinned, and stood on Ali's bed. 'Hello Lords and Ladies. Here, specially requested by Lady Alicia Potter, is…Me!' he turned into a shaggy black dog, trotted over to Ali and licked her hand.

'Aww it's so cute!' she said. 'I'm gonna call it Snuffles!' Sirius immediately changed back into a human.

'Snuffles?' he said disgustedly. 

'Yep.

'I can't believe you called me Snuffles!'

'I can.'

'People, people break it up.' said Remus. 'Snuffles, Ali, behave.'

'My name is Sirius!' he said, and started walking over to Remus.

'Padfoot!' said James, and Sirius turned around. 'Sit. Stay. Good Snuffles.'

Sirius looked really pissed now.

'Aww, is little Snuffles-wuffles annoyed?' cooed Ali. 'Coem here, and I'll kiss it better.'

'Really?'

'Nope.'

'You always do that to me.'

'You always fall for it.'

'Shut up.' said Lily. 'I want to see James turn into a stag.'

'What? How did I get into this?' said James.

'Change.' ordered Lily.

'And then I can name you!' said Sirius in delight.

Ali pulled him down next to her. 'Do you mind? I'm trying to watch my brother here!'

James sighed, and turned into a magnificent brown stag.

'Wow.' said Lily in awe. James turned back into himself, grinning.

'Damn. I hate it that my brother can do that.'

'Ha!' James said.

'I like the dog better.' Ali said. 'Even if he does look like a death omen.'

'A death omen?' asked Sirius, confused.

'You look like a Grim.' explained Belle

Sirius grinned evilly. 'I could really have some fun with this.'

'I don't like that smile…' said Ali. 'All three of you are leaving.'

'What? Why?' said Remus, surprised.

'She's right. You're leaving.' said Belle.

James turned to Lily, prepared to start begging. 'Bye James.' she said.

'Don't I even get a goodnight kiss?' he asked.

'James, you're pathetic.' said Ali. 'Bye Remus, James, Snuffles.' She pushed them out of the door, and shut it. Then she turned to her friends. 'So. That was fun.'


	11. lilys broom ride

On New Years Eve, the six of them were playing exploding snap in the common room. An owl flew in trough the window, and dropped something on the couch.

'I give up.' said Lily. 'Ali, here's all my cards.' She gave Ali her cards, and picked up what the owl had dropped, which was the latest copy of _Witch_, and started leafing through it.

'Hey! That's mine!' said Ali indignantly.

'That's why you got my cards.' replied Lily. 'You're winning now, don't stop.' She got out her wand, and pointed it towards her dorm. 'Accio pen and paper.' A ballpoint pen and a notepad came flying towards her, and she started writing.

'What are you writing with?' asked Sirius. 'That's not a quill and the parchment looks funny.'

Lily giggled. 'It's a pen. I'm sick of having to dip quills in ink. And it's called paper. It's better then parchment. Muggles have better stationary.

Sirius took the pen and paper, and wrote 'hello'. 'Whoa, this thing IS better than a quill. It doesn't look good though. But this paper stuff would rip too easily.'

'Sirius, give it back. I'll get you your own pen later. And I'll even throw in some white out.'

'White out?'

'Just get back to your game.'

Sirius shrugged, and returned his attention to snap.

About 5 minutes later, Lily started giggling, then burst out laughing. 'Bells, Ali, you've got to see this…' The two girls looked, and started laughing. Remus tried to see, but the girls held it away from him.

'What is it?' asked James. The three girls looked at James, and burst out laughing again.

'Spill.' said Sirius. 'Or your hair mysteriously turns green.'

'Ok.' said Lily, when she regained control of herself. 'It's something that will inflate both your oversized heads, and your fanclub. She cleared her throat. 'Sick of posters and articles about guys who are way too old for you?' she read. '_Teenage Witch_ has compiled a list of the 10 most dateable teenage guys. There are life-size posters of the top three.'

'We have to stick them up!' said Bella. 'We could have a little shrine!' Ali and Lily started giggling, and, looking at the Marauders strangely, giggled again.

'Get to the point.' said Sirius.

'Ok. The number 1 dateable teenage guy is…James Potter!'

'What?' they said in disbelief.

'Number 2…Sirius Black!'

'Holy…'

'And number 3, Remus Lupin!'

The three boys took on a stunned silence. Ali grabbed the magazine, and lifted out three posters, spreading them out on the floor. The three boys were grinning, winking, and raising eyebrows flirtatiously in the posters. The three girls grabbed the mag, and the posters, and ran upstairs to their dorm.

'Damn.' said Sirius. 'That was unexpected.'

James grinned. 'I am THE most dateable teenage guy. This can only mean good things.'

Someone cleared their throat at the top of the stairs, and the boys looked up.

'I want my broom ride now.' said Lily.

'Now?'

'Yes.'

'But…'

'Now.'

'You're so mean to me.'

'You know you enjoy it.'

'That's not relevant.'

'Get the broomstick.'

'You have to come, the only way out's through a window.'

'Fine.' She followed him into his dorm,  and he got out his Nimbus 1000.

'Remind me again why we're letting you ride on our brooms that nobody else has even touched before?'

'Because you didn't tell us about the animagi.'

'Is that the only reason?'

'And you really wanted to be that close to me.'

James rolled his eyes. 'Get on behind me.' she did, and put her arms around his waist. He flew out the window, and out to over Hogsmeade. They hovered in the air. 'Ok, where do you want to go?'

'Anywhere.'

'Ok.' He flew off, and they passed over miles of countryside. Suddenly he stopped.

'What happened?' asked Lily.

James looked at his watch. '3…2…1…'and he turned around and kissed Lily. When they broke apart, he said. 'Happy New Year Lily.'

'Happy New Year James.' He smiled, and flew her back to the castle. When they got there, Sirius and Remus were in bed, asleep, coz it was pretty damn late. Lily got off, said 'Told you that you wanted to be close to me.' and left.

_Damn_, thought James. _Why did I kiss her?_

_Because you like her_. said an annoying little voice in his head.

_No, I don't. She's just a friend._

_You like her_

_No I don't._

_Yes_

_No_

_You know you do. She knows it too._

_No I don't. I only kissed her because it was the New Year, and you have to kiss someone, and she was there. I DO NOT like her as more than a friend!_

Surprisingly, the little voice didn't reply.


	12. slytherins

In the morning, Lily discovered that Sirius and Remus had also kissed Ali and Bella during the night, but she couldn't get any details about it.

'The rest of the school's coming back in two days.' said Ali.

Lily shuddered. 'Snape. Gross.'

'We have to do it.' said Ali. 'It's disgusting, but hey.'

'At least Malfoy and Avery wash their hair!'

Belle laughed. 'True. And Todd is a nicer name than Severus or Lucius.'

'Bells you're not falling for him are you?'

'God no. He's pure evil.'

********

James, Sirius and Remus thought the girls had forgotten about the bet with the Slytherins. Ok, they hoped. But they were wrong.

Ali moved first. She waited in an empty classroom, and when Malfoy walked past, she grabbed his arm and pulled him in, shutting the door.

'What the hell are you doing?' he demanded.

'Me? You're the one that drove me crazy all holidays.'

'I didn't see you all holidays. Anyway, I'm a Slytherin. I don't talk to Gryffindors.' He turned to leave.

'I know.' said Ali. Malfoy turned back, confused. Ali ran her finger down his cheek. 'But I always liked what was forbidden.' She walked out, and left to find Lily and Belle.

They were sitting in the library with the Marauders. Ali walked over and sat down. 'Hey, what are you doing in the library? I didn't think the Marauders even knew there was one at Hogwarts. Isn't it ruining your reputation?'

'Ali, everything we've done recently has been against our reputation.' said Sirius.

Lily saw Snape walk into the library, and into the rows of bookcases. 'Excuse me, I have to get a book.' She left, and went to where Snape was. She could see him, walked around the corner, and 'tripped.' Without thinking, he caught her, then saw who she was.

'Thanks.' she said, smiling at him. 'Good reflexes.'

'I guess. Mudblood, get out of my way. I have to-'

She silenced him by placing a finger on his lips. 'It's ok. You don't have to pretend to hate me. Nobody's around. You can to what ever you want.' She moved her finger, tracing a path down his neck, and his arm, to his fingertips. 'You know, we don't have to pretend anymore.' She traced a heart on his palm and then left. He stood there, speechless. She grabbed a random book, and went back to her friends. 'Your turn.' she muttered to Bella, who nodded.

Later that evening, Bell found Todd bullying a little kid, who ran away when Bella distracted Todd.

'What do you want?' he sneered.

'I want a lot of things.' she said, moving towards him. 'I want to bad.' she stepped towards him, and his back was against the wall. 'I want to do something I shouldn't do.' She stepped forward again and pressed her body into his. 'Be with someone I shouldn't be with.'

'We can't.' He whispered. 'You're a Gryffindor.'

'Do you always do things just because you're supposed to?'

'No.'

She reached up and whispered into is ear. 'Then there's nothing stopping us, is there? I'll see you around.' She walked off, flipping her hair.

*************

The next day, Ali found herself being pulled into a broom closet. She was shocked for a second, then she realised who it was, and she smiled.

'I was thinking about what you said.' whispered Malfoy.

'Wanting what you can't have?' _Oh God this is disgusting she thought._

'There is that. But it will really piss Potter off.'

'Only if he knows about it.'

'I'll figure that out. For now, let's just…' He kissed her lips, and shoved his tongue in there. 

'I have to get to charms.' said Ali. 'But we'll finish this later.' She opened the door, and walked to Charms.

*********

_Damn._ thought Snape, as he tried to concentrate on his potions essay, the one subject he could always do. _Stupid Mudblood._ She won't get out of my head._  Todd Avery was sitting next to him, and it looked like he was having trouble concentrating too._

Malfoy came in, looking triumphant. He walked over to Snape and Avery, and sat down. 'I' he said. 'Have the perfect way to piss off Potter.'

This got the two boys' attention. 'What is it?' asked Snape.

'I date his sister.' Malfoy grinned. 'He'll hate it.'

'She won't do it.' said Snape. 'Gryffindors hate us.'

'She will. Girls always want what they can't have.'

'You don't get all the fun.' said Avery. 'I want her friend-Bella or something.'

'You should probably learn her name.' said Malfoy, then he turned to Snape. 'You want one?'

'He was staring at that mudblood today-Lily Evans. I'll take her.' _Maybe it'll get her out of my thoughts._

'God the Marauders will hate this.' Malfoy continued. 'I can't wait to see Potter's face…'

*******

The Marauders, Lily, Ali and Belle were walking to lunch, when Lucius Malfoy appeared in front of them.

'What do YOU want?' asked James, disgustedly.

'Not you. Your sister.'

'Stay away from Ali.'

'James.' said Ali. 'it's ok. Hi.' she said to Malfoy.

'Hey.' he said, and put an arm around her waist, kissed her, and she kissed him back.

'Damn she's fast.' Belle whispered to lily.

'This'll help us.' Lily whispered back.

The Marauders were looking at the couple with disgust.

'Didn't think you'd get away that fast did you?' said a voice from behind Lily and Bella. They turned to see Snape and Avery.

'You think we'd let him have all the fun?' whispered Snape in Lily's ear.

The Marauders were looking at them now, except for Sirius who couldn't keep his eyes off Ali. Avery took Bella's hand and walked back til they reached the wall.

'Familiar situation?' he said. She nodded, and they started the tonsil hockey championships.

James turned back to Lily and Snape, dreading what he'd see. You can guess what he saw.

Malfoy smirked at him. 'Hey Potter. Was that a fun little show for you?' He walked off with Ali. Bella and Avery, and Lily and Snape, were still 'busy'.

'Stop it!' shouted Sirius, and surprisingly, everybody stopped. 'You two are disgusting! If you and Ali continue to do that, we're not talking to you again. EVER.'

Lily and Bella looked at each other, and Lily said one of the hardest things she'd ever say. 'Have a nice life Sirius.'

Snape smirked, and led her away. Bella and Avery followed.

'Can you believe they'd do that?' wondered Peter. 'Don't they have a conscience?' The rest of the Marauders were silent.

For the next two weeks, they saw Lily, Ali and Bella in the company of the Slytherins more and more often. They still wouldn't admit it, but they were jealous. They hadn't talked to the girls since that day in the corridor.


	13. pick a name, any name

Two weeks later, James was sitting by the lake, thinking. Not about anything in particular, just thinking. He heard sobbing and turned around, and Lily was running towards him. He was torn between ignoring her because of the whole Snape thing, and comforting her, because she was crying and all. Or running away, because teenage boys were never very good at dealing with emotion .Before he actually got around to deciding, Lily threw her arms around him and started sobbing into his shoulder. Soon she stopped crying and said 'I'm sorry about Snape. He-they dumped us.' She burst into a whole new round of sobs. Thank you Instant Tears charm.

'I'll curse him.' James said into her hair, in the best comforting voice he could muster. 'I'll beat him up or something. I can't believe anyone would hurt you. I'll make him regret it.'

'You'd really do that? Even after we were so horrible?'

'Of course.'

'Um…then I might have a little, tiny, miniscule, practically non-existent confession to make.'

James looked at her suspiciously. 'What?'

'He…er…didn't dump me. I dumped him.'

James slowly stepped away from her. 'Then, why exactly did you tell me he did?'

Lily suddenly found that little clump of grass on the ground extremely fascinating. 'I kind of…wanted to see how you'd react. You know, if you still liked me at all.'

'I still like you.'

I don't know why. We left you guys for Slytherins!'

'You were never that smart to begin with. Put it down to temporary insanity.'

'Thanks…I think. Anyway, I have to go and use probably a whole bottle of mouthwash. Slytherin saliva. Gross.'

James sat back down and tried to make sense of what had just happened but after an hour he was still confused so he went to find Remus and Sirius, who were in the dorm.

'I will never understand that girl.' said Sirius.

'You should have seen Bella.' replied Remus.

'Where's the logic?' wondered Sirius.

'Hey' said James, because they hadn't actually noticed him yet.

'I assume you were treated to the same thing by Lily.' Remus commented dryly.

James nodded. 'I've been trying to figure it out for the last hour, but still….nothing.'

'I know.' groaned Sirius. 'They have got to be the three most stressful, high maintenance females on the planet.'

There was a knock on the door, and Lily, Ali and Bella came in.

'Hi!' said Bella. The four boys (Peter was there too) stared at the girl who had been so upset last time Remus saw her.

'Anyway, we're here because, Sirius, I wanted to ask you if you'd had a nice life?' said Lily.

'You're not about to kill me, are you?'

'No.'

'Oh then I would like to take this opportunity to mention you have horrible taste in guys.'

'You have no idea.' said Ali, sitting down. 

'So, I see your room hasn't gotten any neater.' said Bella. 'Actually it seems worse. Wow, I had no idea that was possible.'

'Speaking of apologies.' started Ali.

'Nobody was speaking of apologies.' James told her.

Ali glared at him. 'SPEAKING OF APOLOGIES, you guys haven't said sorry to us yet.'

'Why would we say sorry?' exclaimed Sirius, understandably more confused.

'Because you ignored us for two weeks!'

'But you-'

'I'm waiting'

'But-'

'Still waiting.'

'I still don't see why we should-'

'I'm not immortal you know.'

'I know, but-'

'Apologise.'

'For what.'

'Hurry up Snuffles.'

'I'm sorry. Happy now?'

'Good dog.'

The other six were grinning. Ali was one of the few people who could get Sirius to do practically anything, and always agree with her.

**********************  
  


A week later, the whole school was alive (I was going to say buzzing…but no) with excitement about the Valentines Day Ball. The Marauders except for Peter (A/N there you go Maria), were playing truth or dare in the common room. It was pretty late, so it was deserted. Of course, that might also have been due to the dungbombs that Sirius let off earlier, but whatever.

'Ok Bella, truth or dare?' asked Remus.

'Truth.'

'Who was a better kisser, Bagman or Avery?'

'Ludo, I guess. Ok, Lils, who is the hottest Marauder?'

The Marauders (minus Peter) all grinned. Of course, Peter might have been grinning at the time, but he wasn't there so we'll never know. Lily looked at each of them. 'Don't make it easy for me do you Bells?' She studied all of them. ;Ok, sorry everyone, but I always liked stags.'

James' grin grew, and Sirius put on what he thought was a hurt face. 'But Li-leeeee, don't you love me anymore?'

'Don't worry Snuffles, Lily's blind.' said Ali.

'You're just saying that coz James is your brother, and that's sick and wrong.' said Lily.

'Then who do you think Bells?' asked Ali.

'I know you think Remus.' Lily interrupted.

'Uh, that's because that is who I think is.'

'I don't NEED to tell you who I think, because you two should be able to see it too.'

'Yeah Als, hope you and Sirius bring the pitter-patter of little feet in to the wizarding world.' Lily replied sarcastically.

'Per-lease. He's better than James.'

'Ali, I'm disappointed in you. To think you can't even see Remus. What a pitiful existence you must lead!'

'Well, _I_, can't belive both of you. Ok, Ali has an excuse but Bella! It's James! Hello!'

'So I guess that's who you're taking to the ball?' asked Ali sarcastically.

'I guess it is.'

'Hey, um girls…' started Remus.

'Oh look, ARABELLA, your future date's talking.'

'At least he can, unlike Sirius, who's just sitting there!'

'Coz he doesn't need to talk to beat Remus!'

'So I suppose,' commented Lily. 'Those two are your date's now?'

'I suppose so.'

'Well, duh.'

'Don't talk to me like that!' exclaimed Lily.

'I'm not, Little-Miss-Bitch over there is.' Bella almost shouted. Ali slapped her across the cheek. Bella looked murderous.

'Uh, people…' said Sirius tentatively.

'Let's just go upstairs so everyone doesn't have to see what I'm going to do to you!' Bella yelled.

'You'll have to put a silencing charm there too! Or maybe you actually need intelligence to think of that!'

'I'll kill both of you in a second!' screamed Lily. Who even in this fake fight, was getting annoyed at the strange looks from those people, still in the common room (they had high smell tolerance).

'Well, you may as well do it where there won't be any witnesses!'

'FINE!'

The three girls stormed upstairs, and everyone heard a door slammed shut. Sleepy people started coming out and asking what happened. The Marauders told them, from what they had gathered (they were still confuzzled) the girls had had a fight, about them. It helped their egos, and got them dates to the ball, so it was all good. The sleepy people then rediscovered that the dungbomb smell was still there, so they went back to bed. The girls crossed off Step 6.

***********

Ok…sorry I didn't update in ages, and later I'm going to write another story that matches OotP.  If u review I'll update this and my other stories faster.

Luv, tori


	14. random chappie

'Merlin, I left my favourite quill in my dorm. Be right back.' 

'Whatever.' replied Ali, concentrating hard on her DADA essay.

'Uh-huh.' said Ara.

Lily rolled her eyes, and ran up the stair5s quickly to her dorm. She opened the door, to find James Potter sitting on her bed.

'Sit down.' he ordered. 'We have things to…discuss.'

'What are you talking about?'

'Sit, girl!'

Lily flopped down on her bed. 'Look, I have to go and finish that stupid DADA-'

'Shh, Lil, I'm talking, you're listening. Now, on New Year's Eve, I took you on a broomstick ride. Correct?'

'Um, yeah…'

'Do you recall exactly why I took you on this ride?'

'Because you lied and kept secrets from us?'

'Yes. Would you call misleading people intentionally a form of lying?'

'James, what on earth is going on?'

'Answer the question.'

'I suppose…'

'Do you want to go to the Valentine's Day Ball with me?'

Lily frowned. 'James, I'm already going with you.'

'But do you _want _to? Or are you just going because you fought with Ara and Ali and you're stubborn?'

'Of course I want to.'

'What if I…?'

'What if you what?'

James leaned forwards and kissed her. Hard.

Lily was caught between kissing him back, and protesting because this was definitely against the rules. Kissing him back was about to win, when he suddenly stopped. Her self control then surfaced. 

'_What are you doing?' she hissed, hitting him with a pillow._

'But Lily.' said James. 'You want to kiss me. You want to hold me, to love me, to touch me, to-'

'Really? And how did you figure that out?' she asked sarcastically.

On the inside she was using every swear word she knew.

He grinned, and held up a familiar piece of paper. Lily's face paled instantly.

'See, I happened to find this. Just…around. You should be more careful of hiding important documents. Now, Lily, darling, at first I was not exactly happy with this, but then I realised it wasn't exactly a bad thing, I mean it's kind of sexy having the girl of your dreams make a plan to seduce you.'

'So you're not mad?' Lily replied weakly.

'Oh no. But I do, however, think it's my duty to inform Sirius and Remus, just in case they are horrified by the injustice that has taken place.'

'You can't.' Lily said quickly. 'They'll kill me, honestly.'

'I might rethink my decision to show it to them if you a) promise to never play mind games with me again-'

'Agreed.'

'and b)…you go out with me.'

'WHAT? I can't do that!'

'Sorry, sweetheart, but you don't have a lot of choice.'

'I told you! I can't!'

'Yes, you can.'

'No, I can't! They'd hate me!'

'Well, wouldn't they hate you more if Sirius and Remus found out?'

*********

Yes, I know it's short, sorry, but I wanted to write something for this story.

review, 

luv,

tori 

(Merry Christmas!)

(Hope Santa loses the naughty + nice lists and u get loads of good stuff XXOO- Tori)


End file.
